theunexpectablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Willow
Background "Welcome to the Blue Dragon Emporium... home of magical goods and services...and potions." ~Willow Willow is a young female human mage in training, who is currently studying in Alivast, specifically under the tutelage of Artimus. She also has a job at the Blue Dragon Emporium selling magical items. She originally hails from Eltmur. She first encountered The Unexpectables while getting mugged in an alley by a random highwayman. The group came to her rescue by beating the living daylights out of her assailant until he relented. As the assailant fled, Willow clocked him in face, causing him to fall unconscious. Willow is a sweet and kind young woman, though she can occasionally be overly idealistic, oblivious or naive, as she often seems to take what she is told at face value. Her excitable nature also sometimes causes her to act before thinking through the possible consequences of what she does. She has a deep interest in potion making and magical items, though she dislikes harmful magic such as necromancy. Before the Unexpectables hired her, Willow lived in a tiny one-room apartment above a roast duck stall in the Lower General District of Alivast. It had a small wood stovetop, a water basin, chamber pot, small window, and a simple bed. Willow is originally from Eltmur. Though she has some fond memories of her home there, notably of apple trees and gardens, she is glad to be in a place where she can pursue studying magic. Relationships Artimus Until his death he was a professor at the school she attends and learns about more general magic. Willow very much admires successful wizards Greckles "Every place is different and has good, just like home." ~ Willow to Greckles Willow became concerned about Greckles when he was grieving over his lost family and distance from home. She shared with him her own experience feeling lonely and homesick, and encouraged him to take more enjoyment in where he lives now. To cheer him up, she took him to a restaurant run by kenku from the Eastern Isles that serves food that reminds Greckles of home, and made the promise to take him to a restaurant that served food from her own home country. Panic Grimtongue Willow is particularly affectionate towards Panic and hopes that some day he will find a nice lady to be with. On their first meeting, she gifted him with a magic ring which can hold a single spell, countering that specific spell once before requiring reattunement. She also gave him a ticket for a free cake for two from a local bakery when he first visited her at the Blue Dragon Emporium. She thinks that "Grimtongue" is a "bad-ass" name. She is also the only person (as of Episode 28) whom Panic has told his original last name. Arivine (Rivi) Willow is friends with Rivi, and has been for some time. The two caught up during the Alivast Festival. Doros When Willow was taken into custody during the investigation of Artimus' death, Doros was her guard. He couldn't help but notice how distraught she was over her imprisonment and got some playing cards from Borf and played games with her through the bars to get her to stop crying. When the jail collapsed during Dulmar's rampage, Doros shielded her from harm with his own body, acting as a living brace to prevent her from being crushed by rubble. At some point during the day and night together in the jail, Willow told him that he was "so nice" and that sparked something in his heart. He began frequenting the shop where Willow worked and had her show him all the new magic items. She was able to sell a magical fish to him that they now take for walks together. With Task's help, Doros was able to initiate a discussion with her and ask her out to Dolly's Pastries where he had a 2 for 1 coupon. The pair have gone on several dates, and now that Willow works at the Sweet Dragon she has given Doros a spare key to her tower and had Adric's crew build a goliath-sized chair for him when he visits. Willow has met Doros' mother, Corner, and was a little upset and embarassed that she expressed her desire for Doros to date a kobold for cultural reasons or a goliath for... reasons. Family Though Willow has not spoken at length regarding her family, what little information that has risen points to a poor relationship with her parents. Once, in response to being told that her mother was a good teacher, Willow responded by saying "That's about all she was." She has politely refused to share her last name and has expressed discomfort being associated with her family. Tarusk Willow pet-sat Tarusk when Task disappeared during the eclipse. He stayed in her apartment and took up about half of the space. He also defended Willow when she was attacked and was greatly rewarded by Doros for this with treats and a trip to the pet spa. Remy Willow noticed Remy was from Valithea when she saw his family crest. Unfortunately, she touched a nerve when mentioning the political situation in Eltmur and Remy became agitated. She excused herself before he calmed down so he wasn't able to apologize for his sharp tongue. Trivia * She took the Infernal Codex that Panic found and loaned it to a friend named Mary to research. * Without her spellbook, she cannot cast spells. * Willow hates the Ebony Penguin (Gripples), apparently afraid of it and was willing to sell it for a relatively low price. * Since meeting The Unexpectables, Willow has nearly died twice three four five six times. * Willow was a frog for a while after a mishap making a potion from the tooth of a frog monster. * Due to the teasing of his fellow Unexpectables, Willow believes that Panic currently has a boyfriend, and suggested that they go on a double date with herself and Doros. * Willow has three pairs of clothes. A nightgown, Work clothes and a somewhat nice dress. 5 small books on magic, her component pouch and her spell book. * Willow appears to have a strained relationship with her parents, as seen through her interactions with Panic. When she admits her mother taught her how to dance, Panic remarks that she must have been a good teacher, to which she replies that was "all she was." Later, she also revealed to Panic that she abandoned her family name, stating it was "better this way." Legally, she has no last name. * When Greckles teased her by instructing that she not sleep with Doros in the Sweet Dragon's Arcanium, she became flustered and "pushed them out." * Willow is a pure cinnamon bun and does not know what the Romansion is. * Willow scolded Task for not trimming Tarrusk's nails, which could lead to joint problems. However, she didn't seem to object to Doros feeding the drake cakes, which caused him to gain a substantial amount of weight. * Willow's old apartment in the Lower General District didn't have a lock on the door, which concerned Doros greatly. * Willow has seen operas before, just not in Alivast. * Despite being a woman from Eltmur, she knew how to read before coming to Alivast. It is unknown if this was due to her learning in secret, or exemption from the rules against women's literacy. * Willow's mother kept large, extravagant birds like peacocks, parrots, and golden pheasants. Willow hated them, but still helped care for them, nonetheless. * Willow prefers fuzzy animals, and if she got a familiar it would be something like a cat or stoat. * Willow has disadvantage on insight rolls against Panic. Category:NPC Category:Human Characters Category:Wizard Characters Category:The Sweet Dragon Employees Category:Polymorph Survivors